Mi deseo
by yumita
Summary: Relato que sostiene los pensamientos de Inuyasha en cuánto a lo que ha sido su vida, y lo que sería de él si la perla estuviera en sus manos.- COMPLETO


¿Cuándo...?

Risible es que ha estas alturas y considerando la cantidad de años que llevo encima, me sepa tan desorientado.

Si en el pasado nunca cupo en mí duda alguna de mi objetivo, ¿A qué viene esta indecisión?

Mi deseo, al que creía tan sólido e inquebrantable, se vio de pronto reducido a nada...

¿Por qué? Mis aspiraciones cambiaron, así como mi percepción de vida.

Me permití guiar por las nuevas emociones que tocaron mi vida, y esto no lo puedo negar.

Deshacerme de mi despreciada condición, para pasar a ser mi esencia la un monstruo completo. Viví años persiguiendo la perla con esta ilusión en mente.

Hasta que cierta sacerdotisa apareció en mi vida...

El recuerdo de aquella época remota me sabe a anhelo frustrado. Hubo tanto que hacer y nada se hizo.

Sonrío al rememorar cómo me embebía observándola largamente a escondidas, capturando con la vista cada movimiento o gesto que realizara.

La perseguía como un psicópata guiado por el puro gusto de protegerla, de saberme su secreto guardián.

Todos tenían de Kikyo la imagen misma de frialdad e indiferencia, pero nadie supo ver en ella la dedicación tan dada con que trataba a su hermana pequeña, y a todo ser que llegase a ella pidiendo ayuda.

Cuánto esmero puso para que la perla se mantuviera purificada, cuánto luchó por ello y cuánto sacrificó.

Mi corazón que nunca supo amar de esta forma a nadie, fue entregado sin mayores contemplaciones a una humana, ha raíz de esto es que mi deseo fuera modificado y mi voluntad fuera encauzada por otros rumbos.

Quería ser un hombre completo y vivir a su lado para siempre.

Pero el destino así no lo quiso, porque el odio nos separó a ambos y ella murió supuestamente asesinada por mí, y yo quedé atrapado al árbol sagrado, debido supuestamente a ella.

Apenas abrí mis ojos -después de cincuenta años transcurridos en una onírica y plácida dimensión de oscuridad- creí que era de Kikyo la imagen que tenía enfrente, pero he de reconocer que no estaba del todo seguro.

Lucía distinta, traía unas ropas extrañas consigo y su expresión habitual había variado, pero su olor seguía siendo el mismo o al menos, muy similar, y esto me llevó a confundirla...

Luego se me informó que su nombre era otro y comprendí entonces la diferencia escondida en sus miradas.

Los sucesos siguientes, fueron cruciales para mí. La perla, aquella que tanto deseé fue repartida a modo de fragmentos disparados por doquier.

La joven de iguales facciones a las de Kikyo, significó para mí la oportunidad perfecta de obtener la perla.

Al menos... así fue al principio.

Mi plan era utilizarla para reunir todos los fragmentos y poseer por segunda vez la perla completa en mi poder, y entonces convertirme en un monstruo completo, como fue mi ideal inicial.

Pero... nuevas experiencias se fueron hilando y nuevas emociones fueron descubiertas.

Todo en mí fue renovado de a poco.

Y ahora, nuevamente mi sueño de ser de un monstruo en toda mi esencia fue desvanecido ...

Mi obsesión ya no apunta a sostener la perla y arrancar con ella; ahora quiero sólo destruir a Naraku y con ello obtener la venganza que requiere mi alma.

Y destruir a este enemigo, ya no sólo por el terrible daño que me causó a MÍ sino por el daño causado a los humanos que en un momento me sorprendí llamándolos 'amigos' con toda seguridad.

Aprendí el valor de la amistad, el altruismo de preocuparme más por las condiciones del otro que de las propias.

Adquirí tanto en el transcurso del viaje que sustituí inconscientemente mi deseo, por concentrarme en la muerte del enemigo y fulminar con él nuestras mayores inquietudes, y así todos volviésemos a inhalar paz y a posesionarnos del sosiego perdido.

Sin embargo, descubro ahora, para mi sorpresa, de que no poseo claridad alguna en mis convicciones que en un pasado fueron tan férreas, en cuánto a mi biformismo se refiere.

Aunque la oportunidad se me diera y la perla me fuera entregada, estoy seguro de que no pediría ser un monstruo completo porque ciertas experiencias me hicieron comprender, que al hacerlo mi consciencia sería corrompida y mi voluntad se extinguiría, abandonado por una fuerza que -reconozco- es superior a mí.

Por demás, me alejaría para siempre de los que amo e indudablemente me sumergiría de lleno en una vida de muerte y violencia.

Pedir que mi cuerpo fuera el de un hombre completo, ...no serviría.

¿Para qué? Kagome se marcharía, a fin de cuentas. Ella no pertenece a esta época y en caso de que quisiera quedarse, yo no lo consentiría. Su seguridad está ante todo...

Y yo... yo no pertenezco a su lugar de origen. Nunca calzaría en un sitio tan civilizado como aquel, aunque mi esencia fuera la de un humano.

Hacerlo equivaldría a abandonar el modo de vida que he llevado todo este tiempo... dejarlo todo...

Abro los ojos y diviso a lo lejos la figura de Kagome jugar con Shippo, pero no es en el zorrito-mapache o lo que sea, en quién me fijo, sino en ella y en sus risas contagiosas, en el tenue color rosado que acapara sus mejillas, en el brillo de sus ojos al saberse contenta.

Me sonrío y siento cómo las dudas van disipándose, y me enseñan una vez más, una respuesta que en el fondo ya conocía pero que no me había animado a admitir sino hasta ahora.

Definitivamente, si es que se me llegase a conceder la oportunidad de pedir a la perla mi deseo, sería nuevamente el de convertirme en un ser humano completo, y entonces me marcharía junto a ella a esa otra época de la que proviene, y abandonaría todo con tal de vivir a su lado.

Risible me es pensar en que me he enamorado dos veces de las mismas facciones.

Aunque claro, entre Kikyo y Kagome existe un abismo. Sus personalidades son muy diferentes, pero su exterior es muy, pero muy similar, de ahí que surgiera lo gracioso.

Son mis gustos, en definitiva, muy definidos.

Veo que alza su brazo y me saluda, con la alegría impresa en el gesto y mi nombre evocado por su voz al viento.

Retengo el impulso de corresponder al saludo y me limito a sonreír...

¡Ahh! ... si supiera cuánto daría por ella.

Cuántas veces me han tambaleado las fuerzas al creerla muerta o siquiera dañada, y cuánta satisfacción albergo al verla sonreír, justo como lo hace ahora.

...Ella, esa mujer, posee entre sus manos mi corazón y lo tiene a su entera disposición, muy a mi pesar. El solo pensarlo me hace sentir minúsculo y vulnerable, y esta sensación la detesto.

Consciente soy de que estoy propenso a heridas profundas, pero el sentimiento me enternece y me comunica que su valor es incalculable, que es mi sentir tan genuino que es un obsequio divino para alguien como yo y que por ello debiera apreciarlo.

Extrañado observo la sorpresa trazarse en sus facciones seguida de carcajadas...

Comprendo, entonces, que ha dejado de mirarme desde hace un rato, pues sus pupilas risueñas apuntan a algo 'más arriba de mí'.

Curioso, dirijo la atención a aquello que parece entretenerla tanto y me encuentro que arriba, en una de las ramas del árbol en cuyo tronco estoy apoyado, se encuentra Shippo dedicándome extrañas muecas de burla que capto enseguida.

La furia golpea mi rostro.

El zorro riéndose a estruendosas carcajadas y vociferando insultos dirigidos a mi 'estado meditativo tan impropio de alguien tan bobo como yo' , salta desde lo alto y se echa a correr perseguido por mí.

Mariposas, que descansan entre las flores que adornan el verde y crecido pasto, se echan a volar espantadas a nuestro paso.

Me doy cuenta de que Miroku y Sango observan la escena desde una distancia prudencial, bastante divertidos.

Logro captar también que Kagome no deja de reír.

¡Maldita sea! ...Estúpido zorro, deja que te atrape ¡y verás!

FIN

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?^^


End file.
